The present disclosure relates generally to repairing large file systems, and more specifically, to a surgical mechanism for repairing corrupted files in large file systems.
The exponential growth of data volumes leads to large and ever growing file systems to host the data volumes. High availability of data volumes is crucial to customers to drive important business decisions. Unfortunately, these large and ever growing file systems are occasionally subject to corruption.
The impact of such corruptions ranges from affecting an entire file system to a single file and/or directory. Corruptions to any file system needs to be identified and corrected. Contemporary corrective actions run system checks to report and fix corruptions. These system checks require taking the entire file system off-line, which affects many users for unpredictable time periods. At present, there are no contemporary corrective actions that enable repair the entire file system that stripes data over storage without taking the entire file system down first.